European Music Contest 3
}} ◄ #2 }}} }European Music Contest 4|#4 ► - |} European Music Contest 3, often referred to as EMC 3, is the 3rd edition of European Music Contest. The contest took place in the city of Copehagen, Denmark, after Rasmus Seebach won the previous contest hosted in Paris, France with the song "Sandstorm". The venue for the contest was announced on February 18, 2014, as Parken Stadium. 32 countries confirmed their participation in the contest. At the point the contest was hosted, it had the highest number of participating countries. European Music Contest 3 will see 26 countries in the Grand Final, and a semifinal for the debuting countries. Venue On February 18, 2014, Danish public broadcaster,DR, announced that it had chosen the '''Parken Stadium '''to be the venue of the European Music Contest 3. Parken is an outdoor arena located in Copenhagen, Denmark. It will have a seating capacity of 38 065. It hosted the Eurovision Song Contest in 2001 and it is the home stadium for the Danish National Soccer Team Location '''Copenhagen '''is the the capital of Denmark. The city its the most populous city, with an urban population of 1,213,822 (as of 1 January 2012) and a metropolitan population of 1,950,522 (as of 1 January 2013). Copenhagen is situated on the eastern coast of Zealand and stretches across part of Amager. A number of bridges and tunnels connect the parts of the city together, and the cityscape is characterised by promenades and waterfronts. Originally a Viking fishing village founded in the 10th century, Copenhagen became the capital of Denmark in the beginning of the 15th century, while being documented as such since the 11th century. During the 17th century, under the reign of Christian IV, it became a significant regional centre. Since the turn of the millennium, Copenhagen has seen a strong urban and cultural development. This is partly due to massive investments in cultural facilities and infrastructure. Since the completion of the transnational Øresund Bridge in 2000, Copenhagen has become increasingly integrated in the Øresund Region. Within this region, Copenhagen and the Swedish city of Malmö are growing into a combined metropolitan area. Copenhagen is a major regional centre of culture housing important, economic sectors such as biotechnology, information technology and shipping. Copenhagen is among the financial centres of Northern Europe with the Copenhagen Stock Exchange and home of many companies such as Maersk, Carlsberg Group and Novo Nordisk. Copenhagen has 89,000 students enrolled in its educational institutions. A diverse infrastructure allows for a blend of bicycles, cars and public transport while the Copenhagen Metro serves the inner city centre, the S-train connects the city centre with the outer boroughs of Copenhagen. The Copenhagen Airport is largest airport in the Nordic countries, serving 23.3 million passengers in 2012 This is the second time that the contest is held in Denmark and the first time in the history of the contest, where the competition is hosted by the same city. SemiFinal *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * Denmark (Host), Spain and England voted in the semi-final. Final The countries from the previous year and the qualifiers from the semifinal.